There are so many faces I know
by Thin-K
Summary: series of 100 word drabbles. Fuji is studying in London. TeFu.


**There are so many faces, there are so many stories I know **

Promts:   
There are so many faces, there are so many stories I know. But when I open my eyes I have to realise, there is only one place to go. This time I'm sure.

You used to laugh out loud, but you can't remember when. 

"Fuji!"  
He looks up when he hears the familiar voice. A smile gracing his lips.  
"So… Your friends are coming over?"  
For a second the girl can see the crystal blue of Fuji's orbs, before he closes his eyes once more. He must be really happy they are coming, she thinks.

"Aa…"  
She smiles and links her arm with his. Dragging him along with her. Not really caring whether he wants to or not.  
"Come, I have to show you something…"  
He grins softly at her enthusiasm. Neither of them notices the surprised, nearly shocked faces that are following them.

-

"Do you think your friends are up for a 'truth or dare' game? Or are they of the shy Japanese types that don't dare a thing when they're out of their familiar surroundings…?"

Fuji really has to suppress a laugh and instead opts to just shake his head at her teasing.  
"Do not underestimate them Kathy… They are kind of like me."  
Her eyes widen in playful fear.  
"Just as mischievous and mean…?"  
A light punch against her arm is her punishment. But the soft, true laugh that escapes his lips is a reward.  
By now, Fuji noticed the group.

-

"Fujiko!!"  
The smile on his face tells Kathy he knew this was bound to happen. He turns and his past tennis reflexes save him from a date with the ground.

"Hi to you too Eiji…"  
His smile broadens when he sees the other ex-Seigaku Regulars approach.  
They came…  
"Taka-san. Oishi. Momo. Kaidoh. Inui. Echizen."  
His halts. Hoping to get the quiver out of his voice when his eyes rest on the last person.  
"Tezuka…"  
His voice is way softer than before. His smile became smaller, but more honest.  
This person means more to Fuji than he might realise, Kathy thinks.

-

"So, how is London Fujiko…?"  
He tells him. All the things he has seen. All the places he has visited. All the people he had met. He tells them all. Everything that has happened since he left Japan.

Kathy just listens and sometimes falls in. It is the first time since she knows the tensai, that she sees him so open. So honest and happy. So carefree and relaxed.

The first time she actually hears him laugh out loud. She's used to his smiles. But up until now, she had not known his laugh. She decides she likes the sound.

-

They are watching a movie. Fuji wisely had talked her out of the 'truth or dare' game. Not that he didn't like playing it. Not that his friends would have minded. But he had seen a familiar twinkle in Kathy's eyes. The same twinkle that always shone in his or Eiji's eyes when they were up to a prank.

They are sitting with four on the couch. Tough it is a little crowded.  
His eyes widen for a second when Tezuka next to him moves a little. He fails to see Kathy's triumphant look. But he shivers lightly.

-

The days have flown by. And soon it is time for Fuji's friends to leave again. He accompanies them to the airport. Glad for Kathy at his side. He has a feeling he might need her company and advise later on.

"Nya… Why can't you come with us…?"  
Eiji's voice is soft and sad. Fuji just shakes his head.  
She doesn't know why he is refusing. He loves them. He misses them when they are not by his side. He's feeling torn apart when he can't see them everyday. (Though he will never admit it.) So why does he stay?

-

Her eyes are questioning him. When he sees the sharp glance in them though, he looks away. Avoiding the 'judgement'.  
"Why…?"  
She doesn't need to specify what she means. The question is clear enough for the tensai.  
He doesn't answer. He doesn't want to…  
"You love them."  
He simply nods. It's a fact. No point denying it…  
"You love him…"  
It's a mere whisper. His head shoots up. Eyes wide open.  
"Don't let him go… It will hurt you more than you want to admit…"  
He shakes his head. Looking defeated at the group's backs. They are nearly at the gate.

-

"Why… Oh… Don't be so stubborn! You love him. Don't let him go… You've wasted so many moments already. For heaven's sake… It's time you go home…"

He looks up upon hearing Kathy's desperate voice.  
They're eyes lock and he knows it is true. Of course he knows. He has denied it every second since he found out. But he has always known.

She smiles and holds out a duffle bag. For the first time she sees him shocked and she can't help but smile.  
"Now, of you go… You need them. They need you…"  
He smiles and hugs her.

-

A sigh escapes her lips when she sees him run over to them. She had known immediately. It surprised her that no one else had seen their gazes. They didn't even notice it themselves.

The look on his face when she gave him the ticket was worth everything. And his hug had told her everything he couldn't voice at the moment. She knew she'd get a phone call when he arrived in Japan.

It had been an enormous risk she had taken, checking in his baggage as well. What if he had refused to follow them?  
She smiled. He hadn't.

-

He runs towards them. Smiling and crying. And utterly happy.  
Eiji is the first one to notice him. It only takes him one look at Fuji's face and the bag in his hand, to understand what is going on.

Smiling, he pulls Oishi and Echizen out of Fuji's way. The surprised yells of the two make the others turn around.  
Tezuka's eyes widen when he sees the tensai rush towards him. He barely has enough time to open his arms and catch him. Their bodies pressed together. And Tezuka thinks fate is playing a cruel game, for making him hope…

-

"Fuji…"  
The tensai looks up, still smiling. He has never heard Tezuka's voice so ragged. Like he's holding back tears.  
The buchou's arms around him are way too comfortable. He never wants to leave them. Without thinking he tip toes and places his lips on the ones in front of him. The kiss is heated and demanding. And he relishes in the fact that the stoic captain kisses him back.

Pulling back, a soft laugh escapes his lips.  
"I'm sorry it took me so long… I promise, I'm coming home for sure this time!"  
There's one person that means home.

AN: Kathy and Fuji shared an apartment.


End file.
